


Пламя на твоей коже

by Yamanari_Tai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джотто обвел контуры татуировки кончиками пальцев. Представил, как проведет по ней языком - и сразу захотел это сделать, заставить Джи почувствовать. Сразу захотел Джи - со всеми его колкостями и странными решениями, с этим новым выбором, новой татуировкой и такой привычной улыбкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя на твоей коже

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/gifts).



Мастера нашел Джи. Заплатил ему тоже Джи - и откуда у него, сроду не заботившегося о монете в кармане, вдруг проявилась такая запасливость, Джотто не знал. Видел только одно: Джи заплатил много.

По всей Италии таких мастеров можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Одной руки.

Джотто не возражал. Сел напротив, пригасил пламя в глубине зрачков, глядя, как парень достает из наплечной сумки зловещего вида инструменты; смотрел, как Джи снимает рубашку и садится на низкий табурет, локтями на стол, голова опущена: непокорное пламя, скованное необходимостью замереть.

Игла ожила в худых пальцах мастера, пропиталась алым огнем. Он начал с поясницы, твердой и напряженной под чужими ладонями: татуировка расцвела темными струями огня, оплела правый бок, скользнула выше. Джотто смотрел, как у Джи раздуваются ноздри и подрагивают, мучительно сходятся брови; ему было больно, как будто по телу Джи рисовали не иглой, объятой пламенем, а лезвием ножа. Из длинных росчерков ран на плече будто сочилась густая темная кровь, ползла извилистыми ручейками по спине к пояснице. Джотто нахмурился, смахнул наваждение - а рисунок уже оплетал тело Джи, поднимался на шею, следуя твердой руке мастера.

\- Ты в порядке? - первый раз Джотто разомкнул губы, выразив свою неясную тревогу, а Джи упрямо тряхнул головой, мазнул ладонями по столу. Джотто понял, нашел в пиджаке и бросил ему перевязанный обрывком веревки сверток. Джи поймал, проигнорировав осуждающий взгляд мастера, вытащил сигарету, подпалил кончик острым огоньком в середине ладони и, глубоко затянувшись, выдохнул серый прозрачный дым. Больше не шевелился, смотрел, как тлеет бумага и ее содержимое, а Джотто дышал его запахом и взгляда не мог отвести от Джи и рисунка, ползущего уже по щеке. Сам ведь придумал, набросал на листе бумаги, когда рассказывал, но все оказалось гораздо... Ярче. Четче. Слишком явно. Слишком напоказ.

Слишком, как и все в Джи.

Там, где пламя на коже медленно остывало, оно отливало красным сквозь темноту чернил. Становилось ясно, что рисунок не будет черным: он станет алым, как кровь, как справедливая месть, как волосы Джи. Как пламя Ярости.

Как его губы, искусанные, истерзанные поцелуями, горячие, горькие от табака.

Мастер ушел без долгих прощаний: тщательно протер татуировку влажной тряпицей, бросил на Джотто короткий взгляд и тут же ушел, придерживая на бедре сумку и мешочек с деньгами у сердца. Джи выпрямился, жадно затянулся, еще и еще, пока рыжий огонек не обжег пальцы. Пепел осыпался ему на колени, серый дым запутался в волосах, и Джотто не выдержал: поднялся, схватил его за предплечье, разворачивая к себе.

Джи усмехнулся. Джотто рассматривал его, как будто впервые видел, какого-то нового, не его Джи с четкими линиями татуировки на щеке, на шее, на спине. Кожа вокруг нарисованного, вбитого внутрь пламени порозовела и выглядела слишком чувствительной; Джотто вплел пальцы в волосы Джи, потянул назад, открывая шею, и лизнул вдоль узкой черной линии, отливающей кровью.

Джи ощутимо дрогнул в его руках, схватил за плечи,сминая пальцами ткань камзола. Джотто положил ладонь ему на ребра, погладил горячую, воспаленную кожу, навсегда расчерченную символическими всполохами огня.

\- Доволен? - спросил негромко, повторяя контуры татуировки кончиками пальцев. Представил, как проведет по ней языком - и сразу захотел это сделать, заставить Джи почувствовать. Сразу захотел Джи - со всеми его колкостями и странными решениями, с этим новым выбором, новой татуировкой и такой привычной улыбкой.

От его поцелуев вело крепче, чем от вина.

\- У тебя встреча с Пачини, - мягко сказал Джи, отстранился, накидывая на плечи тонкую сорочку. 

\- К черту его, - выдохнул Джотто, качнулся вперед, прямо в сильные родные руки. Джи хмыкнул, мазнул по губам горячим языком, и в глазах его Джотто увидел голод. 

Но Джи все равно отстранился:

\- Иди. Я буду здесь. 

***

Он разглядывал себя в зеркало - задумчиво, изучающе. Касался кончиками пальцев щеки, будто проверяя, реален ли. Джотто замер на пороге, любуясь - редкая картина его Джи - мягкого, спокойного. Око Бури.

Джи наклонил голову, провел ладонью по горлу и зашипел, отдергивая руку. У Джотто перехватило дыхание. Он шагнул ему за спину и мягко прижался губами к шее. 

\- Ты быстро, - Джи закрыл глаза.

\- Пачини - напыщенный индюк, я не трачу на таких время. - Джотто запечатлел еще один поцелуй и медленно потянул сорочку с плеча - того, где вилось алыми всполохами нарисованное пламя. 

Джи напрягся, замирая, и коротко выдохнул, когда Джотто прикоснулся губами к лопатке. Хотелось поцеловать каждый дюйм его тела, изучить новые линии, привыкнуть, полюбить их - как любил всего Джи. Тот вздрогнул, когда Джотто накрыл рукой его бок.

\- Больно?

Джи замотал головой и зажмурился.

\- Н-нет, просто… остро. Слишком.

Его дыхание срывалось, и Джотто не выдержал - опустился на колени, скользнул языком по ямочкам на пояснице, где извилистое пламя наконец-то заканчивалось. Соленый, горьковатый, знакомый вкус. Невозможный.

\- Мадонна, - выдохнул Джи, склонился, упираясь руками о раковину, подставляя обнаженную спину. Джотто приподнялся и сдернул сорочку полностью, прижался к горячей спине, целуя снова и снова, теряясь в ощущениях. Внутри жарко и сладко разгоралось желание - так привычно, так быстро. 

Под ладонями билось пламя - струилось под кожей Джи и на ней. От него остро пахло желанием, Джотто чувствовал его пальцами, чуял, как любую эмоцию Джи. Тот не хотел отпускать его днем, но заставил себя разомкнуть объятия - долг важнее любых страстей. Но сейчас… 

Сейчас ничего не могло заставить Вонголу Примо разжать руки. Его пальцы скользнули по твердому животу, дразняще огладили ребра, распустили ремень и опустились на бедра; дыхание оседало горячей влагой на напряженной спине. Джи до белизны костяшек впивался пальцами в гладкий ледяной мрамор, опустил голову, пряча проступивший на скулах румянец за волосами. Джотто тут же прихватил его за загривок зубами, лизнул острый выступающий позвонок и потерся носом между сведенными лопатками. Под пальцами было горячо, Джи весь взмок и подрагивал, четкие линии на его коже пульсировали кровавыми отблесками; Джотто обвил его руками за талию и вел языком по всполохам черного огня, как хотелось днем, хотелось до темноты перед глазами. Джи кусал губы, шипел и невнятно ругался, выгнулся с немым стоном, когда Джотто бесцеремонно сунул руку ему в штаны и сжал уже твердый член, потер большим пальцем, растирая выступившую влагу. И почти сразу горячие руки покинули его. Джотто слегка отстранился, дождался, пока Джи найдет его мутным взглядом в зеркале, и облизал пальцы, придерживая его за бедро.

\- Повернись, - мягкий голос, стальной приказ. Джотто не стал ждать, сам развернул его и шагнул вплотную, поцеловал, удерживая за волосы, неспешно и властно. И сам опустился на колени, скользнув пальцами по линиям татуировки, а Джи вцепился в край раковины, зажимая раскрытой ладонью рот, чтобы не заорать, когда губы Джотто накрыли плотным кольцом, обволокли жаром. Джотто гладил его по ребрам, отчетливо проступающим под горячей кожей при каждом судорожном вдохе, чувствовал под пальцами вязь рисунка так остро, что дыхание замирало в горле, вырывалось рваными вздохами, заставляя Джи содрогаться от страсти. Их обоих не хватило надолго - слишком горячо, слишком остро, Джи стиснул пальцы в волосах Джотто, срываясь, и смотрел, задыхаясь, как тот коротко сглатывает и облизывает в белых потеках губы. Джотто не отводил взгляд, откровенный и жадный, и вовсе не удивился, когда Джи вздернул его на ноги и набросился с поцелуями, толкая спиной вперед в спальню. 

На постель упали вместе. Джи как-то избавился от штанов, навалился, терзая губы, дернул ремень, жадно оглаживая второй рукой под сорочкой, и Джотто ответил тем же: притиснул его к себе, прислушиваясь к пульсации родного жадного пламени. Сердце Джи колотилось за ребрами, он целовал порывисто и нетерпеливо, обрушивая на Джотто ураган прикосновений и грубой ласки: кусал и вылизывал подставленную шею, ключицы, плечи, с которых сдернул сорочку. Снова завелся, привычно вспыхнул страстью, как спичка, и брал Джотто резко, не сдерживаясь, придерживал под коленями и порывисто, остро целовал. Джотто выгибало под ним, продирало жаром, он стонал и кричал, когда Джи делал ему особенно хорошо, и сорвался первым, обвив руками его шею, содрогнулся, заливая чуткие твердые пальцы горячим и липким. Джи загнанно дышал над ухом, и Джотто поплыл, отдавшись его теплу и томному нежеланию двинуться с места. Джи поцеловал чувствительное местечко под ухом и, скатившись с него, лег рядом, и Джотто повернулся к нему, погладил по щеке, там, где на коже плясало пламя. Джи прикоснулся губами к его ладони.

\- Мой возлюбленный Джи, - тот улыбнулся низкой хрипотце в голосе, - как считаешь, а мне бы пошел подобный рисунок? 

\- А что именно ты хотел бы? - спросил Джи, повыше задирая рубашку на влажной спине Джотто, погладил по пояснице, и Джотто подался к нему ближе, положил руку на бедро. Пальцы дрогнули, аккуратно вывели ровную латинскую букву. - “G”? Как “Джотто”?

Примо поцеловал его, не убирая руки, и горячо выдохнул на ухо:

\- Как “Джи”.


End file.
